Nie taki miesiąc straszny, jak go malują
by CocoSlash
Summary: Opowiadanie napisane z okazji akcji Snarry Christmas. Temat: Severus spędza wakacje z Harrym. U Dursleyów.


_Autor: cocoslash_

_Beta: akken, partofforever_

_Ostrzeżenia: au, przekleństwa, scena erotyczna_

_Oświadczenie: Nie zarabiam, niestety._

_A/N: Napisane z okazji akcji Snarry Christmas._

* * *

**Nie taki miesiąc straszny, jak go malują**

* * *

Pozostały tylko dwa dni do uroczystej uczty, kończącej kolejny etap nauki w Hogwarcie, Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Dla Harry'ego Pottera i jego kolegów z roku miała to być przedostatnia już odświętna kolacja, wszyscy bowiem zdali egzaminy promocyjne do siódmej klasy.

Na skali normalności dla Chłopca, Który Przeżył ostatnie miesiące były zaskakująco zwyczajne.

Nie uczył go nikt w turbanie. Nie rozmawiał z żadnym przerośniętym stawonogiem, który po sympatycznej pogawędce chciał go zjeść. Nie podróżował w czasie. Nie brał udziału w krwawym turnieju. Nie szturmował ministerstwa. I tak dalej.

_Oczywiście_, pomyślał Harry ironicznie, _Voldemort nadal ma kilkadziesiąt godzin, aby tradycji stało się zadość_. Faktem jednak było, że po wydarzeniach w Departamencie Tajemnic nie dawał znaku życia ani on, ani jego poplecznicy. Harry nie tęsknił.

Na szóstym roku mógł sam zadecydować, na jakie zaawansowane zajęcia będzie uczęszczał. Wreszcie uwolnił się od wróżbiarstwa i – co cieszyło go najbardziej – eliksirów. Harry nie zdał sumów wybitnie, dlatego (ojej, jakie to przykre) nie zakwalifikował się na rozszerzone lekcje ze Snape'em.

Nie oznaczało to, że opiekun Slytherinu zaprzestał swojej Misji Gnębienia Harry'ego Pottera. Gdy tylko miał okazję, odbierał mu punkty za bieganie po korytarzu czy krzyczenie na korytarzu i Harry zastanawiał się, kiedy jego „oddychanie na korytarzu" przyniesie ujemne punkty. O dziwo, nie doczekał się.

Prócz tych pojedynczych schadzek na korytarzach nie miał ze Snape'em wiele do czynienia. Merlinowi niech będą dzięki.

Gryffindor wygrał Puchar Quidditcha, ale niestety był dopiero trzeci w rankingu domów. Jedynym pocieszeniem był fakt, że to Hufflepuff, a nie te wstrętne węże, zwyciężył w końcowej klasyfikacji.

Podsumowując, na tle innych, ten rok był wyjątkowo spokojny.

A teraz czekały go wakacje.

o—o—o

Gdy profesor McGonagall powiedziała mu, że ma się zgłosić u dyrektora, Harry nie krył ekscytacji. Czy to oznaczało, że nie będzie musiał wracać do Dursleyów? Prawdę mówiąc, myślał o tym bardzo często, nie widząc żadnego powodu, by nadal spędzać wakacje na Privet Drive. Przecież niedługo skończy siedemnaście lat, co w świetle prawa uczyni go dorosłym czarodziejem. Tak, Dumbledore z pewnością przekaże mu dobrą nowinę i Harry nareszcie zamieszka z Syriuszem!

Stojący w pobliżu chimery Remus Lupin, tylko podsycił jego nadzieję.

— Profeso… — Lupin spojrzał na niego wymownie. Harry się uśmiechnął. — Remusie.

— Witaj, Harry. — Mężczyzna odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— Co cię tu sprowadza? — zapytał, oczekując tylko i wyłącznie jednej odpowiedzi. Brak natychmiastowego odzewu i spuszczona głowa Remusa zapaliły w jego głowie czerwoną lampkę. Cholera, coś było nie tak.

Lupin rozejrzał się i pochylił nad nim.

— Słuchaj, Harry. Dumbledore wezwał cię, aby ci przekazać, że wracasz do swojego wujostwa.

Jakim był głupcem! Powinien był wiedzieć, że dyrektor ma w głębokim poważaniu jego sytuację na Privet Drive.

— Nie ma mowy — warknął Harry. — Jestem już wystarczająco dorosły!

— Spokojnie, tylko do twoich urodzin. — Remus spojrzał na niego przepraszająco. — Tylko jeden miesiąc i już nigdy więcej nie będziesz musiał tam wracać, obiecuję.

— Ale po co?

Lupin milczał.

— Sam widzisz, że to bez sensu!

— Harry… — zawahał się Lupin. — To tylko miesiąc. Wiem, że twoje wujostwo jest… niezbyt przyjazne, ale wiem też, że jesteś silnym, młodym mężczyzną i wytrzymasz. Twoje siedemnaste urodziny spędzisz już na Grimmauld Place i możesz mi wierzyć, że Syriusz od dawna planuje z tej okazji wielkie przyjęcie. — Mrugnął na końcu.

A niech Remusa i jego ciepły, wręcz ojcowski, ton szlag trafi! Harry nabrał powietrza w płuca i wypuścił je powoli. To tylko miesiąc z niezbyt przyjaznym wujostwem, a on był przecież silnym młodym mężczyzną. Prychnął.

— Dobrze, ale jak mnie do urodzin stamtąd nie zabierzecie, sam ucieknę — oznajmił tonem godnym naburmuszonego nastolatka.

Gdy poczuł silną dłoń na ramieniu, jego wnętrze wypełniło przyjemne ciepło. Nigdy nie łudził się, że Lupin zastąpi mu któregoś z rodziców, ale takie gesty, mówiące „jestem z ciebie dumny", były czymś, czego jak każdy dzieciak łaknął.

— Zanim jednak wejdziesz do gabinetu… — Wyglądało na to, że Lupin miał jeszcze jakieś złe wiadomości w zanadrzu. Świetnie. — Musisz wiedzieć, że ktoś będzie cię pilnował…

Harry przewrócił oczami. Taa, pilnował. Zapewne tak samo skrupulatnie jak pani Figg.

— Przepraszam, ale inaczej niż wprost nie potrafię tego powiedzieć. Tym bardziej, ze Dumbledore już na ciebie czeka. — Remus odpalił lont bomby. — Profesor Snape zamieszka z tobą u Dursleyów, aby zatroszczyć się o twoje bezpieczeństwo.

BUM!

o—o—o

Przepełniony Hogwart Express pędził ku stacji King's Cross w Londynie, zostawiając za sobą chmurę pary. Na tak dużą ilość pasażerów mógł liczyć tylko dwa razy w roku — pierwszego września i pod koniec czerwca, gdy jego wagony zajmowali uczniowie oraz niektórzy profesorowie brytyjskiej Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa.

W jednym z przedziałów siedział obrażony na cały świat Harry Potter. Z politowaniem obserwował Rona, który czerwony na twarzy trzymał rękę na kolanie Hermiony, podczas gdy dziewczyna, co nikogo nie dziwiło, czytała jakieś opasłe tomisko. W tle, oprócz odgłosów wydawanych przez pociąg, słychać było pochrapywanie Neville'a. Najwyraźniej przyjaciele Złotego Chłopca nie mieli żadnych problemów.

W przeciwieństwie do niego.

Wściekły, otworzył swoją podręczną torbę i wyciągnął przygotowany wcześniej wakacyjny kalendarz. Co roku wykreślał dni, które dzieliły go od powrotu do zamku i słodkiej wolności. W normalnych okolicznościach cieszyłby się, widząc, że kratek do wykreślenia było mniej niż zazwyczaj, ale realia były zupełnie inne. Miał mieszkać w tym więzieniu, zwanym domem, w jednej celi, zwanej jego pokojem ze… ze… ze Snape'em! Ze wszystkich ludzi… z kimś, kto go nienawidzi!

Harry był wdzięczny Lupinowi za ostrzeżenie, bo dzięki niemu udało mu się nie skompromitować przed tym dupkiem. Oczywiście nie przyjął tej jakże wspaniałej wiadomości z otwartymi ramionami, ale przynajmniej niczego w złości nie zniszczył. Snape zaś przez większość rozmowy milczał, choć Harry widział wściekły wyraz twarzy i wyczuwał emanującą złowieszczą aurę. Przynajmniej raz mieli ze sobą coś wspólnego — obaj pragnęli przekląć Dumbledore'a za jego chore pomysły.

Niechętnie musiał przyznać, że po części rozumiał argumentację dyrektora. Okazało się, że kuzynka Syriusza, _Bellatriks Lestrange_, może użyć swojego pokrewieństwa, by złamać bariery na Grimmauld Place, dlatego wymagają one renowacji. W ciągu tego miesiąca Syriusz ma stać się jedynym spadkobiercą domu, dzięki czemu nikt inny nie będzie miał do niego magicznego prawa. Gdy to zrobi, dom Blacków stanie się bezpieczniejszy. Do tego czasu Harry nie mógł zamieszkać z Syriuszem. Zakon obawiał się, że jego pobyt w ich głównej siedzibie mógłby zmotywować Voldemorta do działania i, co za tym idzie, odkryć słaby punkt barier…

Wszystko w porządku, ale dlaczego ktokolwiek musiał z nim mieszkać? _Bo ktoś musi strzec ciebie i okolicę, Harry_, zakończył temat Dumbledore z tym swoim przeklętym błyskiem w oku.

— Wszystko w porządku, Harry? — wyrwała go z zamyślenia Hermiona.

— Tak — odburknął.

— Och, Harry! — głos przyjaciółki ociekał współczuciem. — Widzimy się już w twoje urodziny. Zobaczysz, jak to szybko przeleci, prawda Ron?

— C-co?

Granger przewróciła oczami.

— Mówię, że się wszyscy widzimy podczas urodzin Harry'ego i że wszystkim nam szybko minie czas.

— Spojrzała znacząco na swojego chłopaka.

— Aaa, no pewnie, że tak! — Ron zwrócił się do Harry'ego. — Fiku-miku i już będziesz mógł legalnie pić ognistą, stary!

Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu, zamknął torbę i spojrzał przez okno. Z każdym napędzanym magią obrotem metalowych kół zbliżały się nieubłaganie najgorsze wakacje w jego życiu.

o—o—o

— Dzień dobry, ciociu Petunio.

— Pośpiesz się! — Powitania ciotki nie można było nazwać ciepłym. — Wpakuj walizkę i to… coś na tylne siedzenie. W bagażniku mamy zakupy, nie myśl sobie, że przyjechaliśmy specjalnie po ciebie. Dudziaczek potrzebował nowych ubrań.

_Stare na bank znowu zrobiły się za małe_, pomyślał Harry, gryząc się w język, by nie powiedzieć tego na głos

— Mamo! — syknął Dudley.

— Oj, przepraszam skarbie, ale wiesz, że dla mamusi zawsze bę…

— Mamo!

— Dobrze, dobrze. — Pani Dursley uśmiechnęła się do syna i zwróciła do siostrzeńca, już bez uśmiechu. — Co się tak gapisz, chłopcze? Pakuj się do samochodu!

_Dudziaczek nie chce być Dudziaczkiem… Koniec świata._

Harry przeniósł swoje rzeczy i otworzył drzwi zielonego Forda. Miał nadzieję, że Snape zorientował się, że zabraknie dla niego miejsca i po prostu skorzysta z aportacji, przy okazji się rozszczepiając.

W tym momencie jego kufer zmniejszył się odrobinę i chłopak poczuł zaciskającą się na przedramieniu ukrytą pod peleryną-niewidką dłoń. Harry'ego brzydził fakt, że pamiątka po jego ojcu była tak bezczeszczona.

— Otwórz drzwi, usiądę na środku. Załaduj swój bagaż, a klatkę trzymaj na kolanach — wyszeptał rozkazująco Snape.

Harry zacisnął pięści, ale wykonał polecenie. Nie mógł powstrzymać zażenowania, gdy siadając na tylnym siedzeniu poczuł przyciskające się do jego boku ciało profesora. Wiedział, że nie będą mieli zbyt wiele miejsca!

— Zapnij pasy. — Harry pokręcił głową. — Pasy, Harry, nie mam ochoty na mandat. — To Dudley mówił do niego z siedzenia kierowcy.

— Prowadzisz? — Nie krył zdziwienia. Żeby dostać prawo jazdy, trzeba przecież zdać egzamin teoretyczny.

Tęgi chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

— Oczywiście, że prowadzi! — wydarła się pani Dursley. — Zdał testy za pierwszym podejściem! Dla ciebie byłoby to niemożliwe, ale Dudzia… Dudley to co innego.

Chłopak odpalił silnik i odwrócił się do Harry'ego, czekając, aż ten zapnie pasy. Ciotka Petunia w dalszym ciągu prowadziła swój wywód o wyższości Dudziaczka nad resztą świata. Harry przewrócił oczami, patrząc w okno. Zapiął w końcu pas i… o mój boże, jego twarz przybrała odcień głębokiej czerwieni.

Samochód ruszył w drogę, a Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że dotykał niewidzialnego tyłka Snape'a.

o—o—o

Podróż, choć krępująca, przebiegała bez większych ekscesów. Okazało się, że Dudley był o wiele lepszym kierowcą niż wujek Vernon — przede wszystkim nie hamował gwałtownie, testując sprawność pasów bezpieczeństwa oraz poziom odporności na stres pasażerów.

Harry ledwo się przyzwyczaił do ocierającego się o niego Snape'a, a już zaczął denerwować z zupełnie innego powodu. To, co dotychczas wyczyniała ciotka Petunia, było niczym w porównaniu z tym, co czekało go w domu. Wiedział, że profesor miał jako takie pojęcie o jego sytuacji na Privet Drive, ale były to tylko wyrwane z kontekstu wspomnienia, a nie rzeczywistość. Czyli maleńki, zamykany od zewnątrz pokój z klapką dla kotów bez kota. Realia, które z pewnością będą pożywką dla wrednych obelg.

Zatrzymali się przy stacji benzynowej. Harry z przyjemnością skorzystałby z toalety, ale ciotka kazała mu zostać w samochodzie i nigdzie się nie ruszać.

— Nie wierć się, Potter.

— Nawet nie mam na to miejsca — burknął. — Mogłeś się aportować. Po co w ogóle wsiadłeś do samochodu?

— Podróż z tak uroczą rodzinką to sama przyjemność… — Snape mógł być niewidzialny, ale Harry doskonale potrafił sobie wyobrazić złośliwy uśmieszek, którym zapewne był w tej chwili raczony.

— Przestań!

— Rusz głową!

— Słuchaj, Snape — starał się za wszelką cenę odsunąć od profesora — nie chcę tu ciebie, a ty nie chcesz tutaj być. Odprowadź mnie pod dom, obiecuję, że nie ucieknę. Pod koniec lipca wrócisz i pomożesz mi dostać się na Grimmauld Place. Później wszystkim opowiem, jakim… — tutaj pozwolił sobie na sarkazm. — …wspaniałym opiekunem byłeś. Pojedź sobie do Honolulu, czy gdzieś.

— Do… Honolulu?

— Gdziekolwiek! — krzyknął Harry, na co Hedwiga zahukała nerwowo.

— Masz rację, nie mam najmniejszej ochoty w ten sposób spędzać wakacji, ale wiesz co, Potter? Nie można myśleć tylko o sobie, zwłaszcza w czasie wojny. Obudź się wreszcie, nie jesteś pępkiem wszechświata!

Wcale nim nie był!

— Zdaję sobie sprawę… — Próbował się uspokoić, ale Snape nie ułatwiał mu zadania.

— ...że jesteś egoistą?

— Nie, z wojny, ty draniu… ała!

— Zamknij się, twoja ukochana rodzina wraca.

Harry omalże nie wypadł z samochodu, gdy ciotka Petunia otworzyła drzwi, przy których siedział.

— Nie opieraj się tak, ty głupi chłopcze i uspokój tego ptaka, bo ludzie się gapią — powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby i rzuciła siostrzeńcowi butelkę wody.

Harry zamrugał, Dursleyowie rzadko mu coś kupowali. Odczytał etykietę niebieskiej butelki — woda źródlana, spojrzał na pomarańczowy napój kuzyna – Fanta. Jak za starych, dobrych czasów. Z perspektywy lat był ciotce nawet wdzięczny, gdyż będąc na diecie Dudleya trudno byłoby mu zostać szukającym. Zachichotał i był przekonany, że usłyszał ciche prychnięcie, którego z pewnością nie wydała Hedwiga.

o—o—o

Po przyjeździe pod dom wszystko było dokładnie tak, jak Harry to sobie wyobrażał. Ciotka Petunia z marszu kazała mu zakneblować i zamknąć Hedwigę, a później natychmiast wrócić, aby wypakował zakupy i zrobił obiad, bo przecież za dwie godziny Pan Domu kończy pracę. Z każdym kolejnym rozkazem czuł się jak w domu, którego z całego serca nienawidził.

Gdy czuł za plecami obecność Snape'a, rosło w nim zdenerwowanie. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wysłuchiwać komentarzy dotyczących warunków mieszkaniowych.

Stanął przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do jego sypialni. Tylko że to nie były drzwi z zasuwką i klapką dla kota. W sumie podłoga na korytarzu także była jakaś inna, a ścian nie zdobiła tandetna kwiecista tapeta, tylko przyjemna dla oka, zielonkawa farba. Dursleyowie musieli zrobić remont. Harry'emu szybciej zabiło serce: może oprócz wymiany drzwi, także odnowili jego pokój?

— Zamierzasz w końcu wejść?

Harry otrząsnął się, gdy usłyszał głos jakby żywcem wzięty z zaświatów. Snape wciąż miał na sobie pelerynę-niewidkę i w mugolskim świecie mógłby spokojnie być wzięty za ducha. Nacisnął klamkę i zamknął oczy. Wiedział, że zachowywał się niedorzecznie, ale nie obchodziło go to. Chwiejnym krokiem przekroczył próg, rzucił nieśmiałe spojrzenie i… omal nie wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem.

Jego królestwo nie zmieniło się ani odrobinę, a wręcz wyglądało gorzej niż zwykle, pokryte grubą warstwą kurzu i białego pyłu, powstałego w wyniku remontu. Zakasłał, nabierając powietrza.

Snape zamknął za sobą drzwi i stanął na środku pomieszczenia, nieznacznie ocierając się o Pottera. Ściągnął z siebie pelerynę i Harry przygotował się na pierwszą porcję życzliwości z jego strony.

— _Chłoszczyść!_ — Profesor zamachał różdżką.

Wspominając o „życzliwości", młodszy czarodziej miał raczej na myśli klasyczne wyśmiewanie, a nie zaklęcie sprzątające.

— Co się tak gapisz, Potter? Rozumiem, że jesteś przyzwyczajony do życia w chlewie, mieszkając w dormitorium Gryffindoru, ale ja nie mam zamiaru obrosnąć syfem. — Obrócił się, by otworzyć okno. — Odstawże wreszcie tę biedną sowę.

Harry zamrugał. Snape przewrócił oczami. Z szoku wytrącił chłopaka krzyk ciotki Petunii, nakazujący mu natychmiast zejść na dół. Odstawił klatkę z Hedwigą, a kufer podsunął pod ścianę.

— Chłopcze, moja cierpliwość zaraz się skończy!

— Już idę!

I poszedł.

o—o—o

Kotlet panierowany, duszone ziemniaki z cebulą i boczkiem, gotowana modra kapusta, a na deser lody waniliowe polane sosem karmelowym.

Harry wszystko przygotował — sam musiał obejść się ze smakiem i pozmywać naczynia.

— Masz szczęście, że niczego nie potłukłeś. — Petunia krzątała się po kuchni, bacznie obserwując wszystkie jego ruchy. — A teraz marsz do pokoju i masz być cicho. Vernon potrzebuje spokoju, cały tydzień ciężko pracuje - pojęcie tobie całkowicie obce, ale mam przynajmniej nadzieję, że wiesz, co to znaczy „być cicho".

Ach, racja, Harry nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co znaczyła ciężka praca, bo skąd? Wyzysk i niewolnictwo, te terminy były mu dużo bliższe. Wściekle zacisnął usta.

— Nie słyszę?

Przecież miał być cicho!

— Tak, wiem — wymamrotał i ruszył w stronę sypialni.

Powinien być zadowolony, że Dursleyowie dadzą mu święty spokój przynajmniej do kolacji, aczkolwiek w pokoju czekał na niego Snape, czyli przeciwieństwo duchowego relaksu. Wszedł do sypialni.

Pusto.

Odetchnął z ulgą. Może odpocznie chociaż godzinę. Wątpił, aby Snape przystał na jego wcześniejszą propozycję wybrania się do ciepłych krajów. Profesor zapewne udał się tylko do Hogwartu, by zdać raport z podróży.

Już miał zamiar rzucić się na łóżko, gdy złocisty materiał peleryny niewidki poszybował w powietrze, ujawniając skrywaną postać.

Świetnie.

Czy to był tylko zły sen? Bo bosy Snape leżący na jego łóżku to zdecydowanie wizja niczym z najgorszego koszmaru.

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy.

On miał gołe stopy! Matko jedyna, to tak, jakby normalny człowiek leżał tam całkowicie obnażony!

— S-Snape!

— P-Potter! — przedrzeźniał chłopaka profesor, po czym zamachał różdżką.

— Co ty…?

— Zaklęcie wyciszające i zamykające. — Snape wstał z łóżka, stawiając NAGIE stopy na drewnianej podłodze i odłożył na półkę wcześniej czytaną książkę. — Zaraz omówimy wszystkie zasady, ale najpierw… — Stuknął różdżką o niewielkie czarne pudełko, które stało się pudłem o pojemności dużo większej niż sugerował to jego wygląd. Mężczyzna zanurzył w nim rękę i wyciągnął… kanapkę, co wprowadziło Harry'ego w prawdziwą konsternację. — Najpierw zjedz, głodny niczego nie przyswoisz, a ja nie mam zamiaru się powtarzać.

— Ale… — Chłopakowi zrobiło się wstyd i nienawidził siebie za to. — Obiad…

Snape westchnął.

— Po prostu zjedz, Potter.

— Bawi cię to, co? — zapytał rozjuszony Harry, przyjmując jedzenie.

— Smacznego.

o—o—o

Ustalanie zasad przebiegło bez większych sprzeczek, choć Harry nie miał w tej kwestii zbyt wiele do powiedzenia.

Na sypialnię zostało nałożonych kilka zaklęć, przykładowo: drzwi będą rozpoznawały magię Pottera, wpuszczając go bezproblemowo do środka, jednakże zanim otworzą się przed kimś innym, Snape zdąży się ukryć.

Profesor zaprezentował mu również miniaturowe meble: fotel i łóżko, kufer oraz poznaną już wcześniej przenośna lodówkę. Potter miał ochotę zapytać, czy Dumbledore ofiarował Snape'owi także mini klozet, ale wtedy dowiedział się o specjalnych świstoklikach.

Wybuchł śmiechem, widząc gumową, żółtą kaczuszkę. Pewnie prowadziła wprost do łazienki z wanną wypełnioną gorącą wodą i zapachową pianą, żeby kaczuszka miała gdzie się bawić… Snape darł się na Harry'ego przez dobre pięć minut, zanim ten zdołał się wreszcie uspokoić.

Dopełnieniem inwigilacji było ustawienie czujki na czas krótkich nieobecności profesora, której zadanie polegało na informowaniu o wszelkich poczynaniach Pottera

o—o—o

Snape nie mógł zasnąć.

Nie dziwiło go to wcale, w końcu warunki do spania były takie, a nie inne. Łóżko, choć miało wygodny materac, było pojedyncze. Światło ulicznej lampy wdzierało się do pokoju, podczas gdy Severus preferował egipskie ciemności hogwarckich lochów. Jednak największą niedogodnością był leżący na łóżku obok pieprzony Harry Potter, który na dodatek zaczął coś mamrotać przez sen.

Świetnie, jeszcze tego brakowało – nastoletnich jęków.

Chłopak przewracał się nerwowo z boku na bok… Snape wiedział, że Czarny Pan mógł zawładnąć snami Pottera, bo ten mały imbecyl nie myślał o oklumencji.

— Eemeee…

Niech to szlag!

Oba łóżka dzieliła niewielka przestrzeń, Severus wstał i spojrzał na niespokojnie śpiącego Pottera. Najchętniej potraktowałby go lodowatym Aquamenti, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie mógł być zbyt gwałtowny, bo za koszmarem Pottera rzeczywiście mógł stać sam Czarny Pan.

— Potter.

— Sss…

— Tak, Snape, a teraz obudź się…

Kolejnym ruchem nogi Harry zrzucił kołdrę z łóżka. Zirytowany Severus podniósł pościel i przykrył nią chłopaka.

— Sss…

— Potter… — Severus przeklął w myślach Albusa. Niech piorun trzaśnie tego starca i jego niedorzeczne pomysły. — Potter, spokojnie, jesteś w… domu. — Niechętnie użył słowa „dom"; podejrzewał, że posiadłość na Privet Drive była dla chłopaka czymś w stylu osobistego Azkabanu. Z autopsji wiedział, że z takiego „domu" chce się tylko i wyłącznie uciec.

Potter ponownie wydukał coś niezrozumiale i obrócił się w stronę ściany, przytulając kołdrę. Wyglądało na to, że męczył go po prostu zwykły sen, a nie wizja Mrocznego Lorda.

— Ssstopy, adne opy, hrrrr — Harry dwa razy głośno zachrapał, po czym zamilkł i zaczął równomiernie oddychać.

Snape w osłupieniu wpatrywał się w poruszające się miarowo plecy i rozczochrane włosy, po czym spuścił wzrok i spojrzał na własne bose stopy.

Rozbawiony, położył się z powrotem do łóżka. Od dziecka nienawidził leżeć w skarpetkach, twierdząc, że wtedy jego stopy nie oddychają. I choć teraz wiedział, że ludzka skóra nie posiada właściwości płaziej, to w dalszym ciągu zgadzał się z młodszym sobą — odpoczywanie w skarpetkach było koszmarne.

Po chwili już spał.

o—o—o

Piąta doba, odkąd Harry wrócił do Surrey, powoli dobiegała końca, dlatego wstał z łóżka i podszedł do przyklejonego na boku szafy kalendarza, aby wykreślić kolejny dzień z listy. Wyraźnie skrzywił się na dziurę w kartce, która powstała w wyniku jego wczorajszego napadu złości.

Tak, Snape przeszedł samego siebie dokładnie wtedy, kiedy Harry zaczął myśleć, że może jakoś przeżyje miesiąc z tym… tym chamem!

Bo pomijając sam fakt, że Gryfon musiał dzielić przestrzeń z głową domu Slytherina, pierwsze dni nie były aż takie złe. Rzadko się do siebie odzywali, a dzięki jego codziennym wizytom w Hogwarcie, mógł liczyć na egzemplarz Proroka do poczytania. A właśnie jakiegokolwiek kontaktu ze światem magii brakowało mu u Dursleyów najbardziej.

Sielanka nie trwała długo, bo Snape musiał, po prostu musiał, zburzyć tę namiastkę harmonii, obrażając bliskich Pottera – jego ojca i Syriusza oraz, ależ oczywiście, samego Harry'ego. Chłopak nie mógł tego znieść. Rozumiał, że Snape nie lubił Huncwotów, ale profesor zdawał się obarczać go winą za błędy młodości Jamesa przy każdej okazji. A przecież Harry nie miał najmniejszego wpływu na wydarzenia z przeszłości i w żadnym wypadku nie popierał dokuczania innym. Oczywiście Snape uważał inaczej, zarzucając mu wszystkie cechy charakterystyczne dla Rogacza, nie mając jednak na myśli odwagi czy męstwa.

Obecnie Harry miał chwilę ciszy, gdyż jego niańka udała się „kaczuszką" na wieczorną toaletę. Gdy burknął, że przecież w tym czasie mógłby uciec, profesor odpowiedział: „spróbuj", na co Harry sarkastycznie stwierdził, że równie dobrze sam Voldemort może zapukać do jego drzwi. Snape spiął się, ale i Czarnemu Panu kazał szukać szczęścia… Harry'ego zamurowało.

Ktoś zastukał do drzwi.

— Możesz skorzystać z łazienki — warknęła ciotka Petunia. — Masz piętnaście minut, później wyłączam ciepłą wodę.

— Dobrze! — odpowiedział Harry i szybko chwycił za pidżamę w postaci starego dudleyowego dresu.

Cieszył się, że Dursleyowie łaskawie pozwalali mu korzystać z toalety, ba, co drugi dzień mógł się nawet wykąpać. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie większej kompromitacji niż sytuacja, gdy Snape rzuca na niego zaklęcie czyszczące.

o—o—o

Harry siedział na łóżku, opierając się o ścianę. Nudził się niemiłosiernie, nie mogąc się doczekać momentu aż Snape da mu Proroka do przeczytania. Profesor siedział w fotelu schowany za gazetą.

Na okładce dzisiejszego egzemplarza widniał przystojny kapitan reprezentacji Anglii, co zapewne oznaczało długi artykuł na temat quidditcha – miła odmiana po politycznych teoriach spiskowych. Harry pomachał nawet nieśmiało zawodnikowi, kiedy ten do niego zalotnie mrugnął, co Snape skwitował ostentacyjnym parsknięciem.

— Profesorze… — zaczął, gdy Snape przywołał do siebie pióro — mógłby pan mi czasem zostawić krzyżówkę do rozwiązania…

Severus złożył gazetę tak, aby spojrzeć na Pottera kpiącym wzrokiem i wrócił do krzyżówki, zapisując pierwsze odgadnięte hasło.

Harry teatralnie westchnął.

— Minister magii urzędujący w latach 1922-1930.

— Eee…

Odpowiedź została wpisana.

— Francuski rewolucjonista walczący o prawa skrzatów domowych w latach siedemdziesiątych.

— To jest… no dalej, Hermiona kiedyś coś mówiła… Nie, nie pisz! Zaraz ci powiem…

— Polski zawodnik, który…

— WROŃSKI! — krzyknął podekscytowany Harry, lecz gdy Snape spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią, zarumienił się i powtórzył spokojniejszym głosem: — Józef Wroński.

— Tak, zgadza się, panie Potter. — Chłopak delikatnie się uśmiechnął. — Gratulacje, rozwiązałeś jedno pytanie na… czternaście. W dodatku nie dające żadnej wskazówki do głównego hasła.

— Hej, jak już to jedno na trzy.

— Uwierz mi Potter, jestem przekonany, że na czternaście. — Harry się oburzył. — Zaklęcie odtłuszczające brudne naczynia to…

— Dobra, dobra… Możesz mi podać strony sportowe? — Prośba została spełniona. — Dziękuję.

— Proszę bardzo.

o—o—o

— Chłopcze, natychmiast złaź na dół, musisz odkurzyć w salonie!

Jęknięcie.

— Słyszysz mnie, czy mam do ciebie przyjść?!

— Sama se odkurz, do cholery jasnej.

— Pod nosem się nie liczy, panie Potter.

Harry trzasnął drzwiami.

o—o—o

W ciągu kolejnych trzech dni Harry uporał się z napisaniem eseju z historii magii i chyba pierwszy raz w życiu będzie mógł liczyć na zdobycie oceny wybitnej bez pomocy Hermiony. Inna sprawa, że wkład w to czterostronicowe wypracowanie miał Snape, który pod pretekstem zabicia nudy opowiedział mu o politycznym podłożu wojen goblinów. Harry był pod wrażeniem jego wiedzy, choć w żadnym wypadku nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

— Umm… profesorze?

— Jakiś problem?

— Tylko taki, że w naszym podręczniku od zielarstwa nie ma nic o macoszce, więc zadanie będę mógł zrobić dopiero na Grimmauld Place z pomocą jakiś innych książek.

— Och? A jak brzmi temat?

— Specjalistyczna uprawa macoszki pod eliksiry defensywne.

— Hmm… — Na twarzy profesora pojawił się znajomy uśmieszek.

Owszem, na piątym roku eliksirów pojawił się rozdział o podstawowych miksturach obronnych, ale Harry żadnych macoszek nie pamiętał z tych lekcji.

— Nie mam starej książki od eliksirów, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby ta roślina była jednym ze składników… — Zagryzł wargę.

Snape zamknął czytaną książkę, a Harry wytężył słuch.

— Fiołek trójbarwny, panie Potter. — O, ta nazwa już coś Harry'emu mówiła, pamiętał płatki tego niewielkiego kwiatka. — Macoszka, bratek polny, sierotki, a nawet mugolska nazwa – kwiatek Świętej Trójcy to wszystko jedno i to samo, czyli fiołek trójbarwny. Profesor Sprout po prostu użyła sformułowania nie występującego w książce, żebyście choć raz w życiu otworzyli jakąś encyklopedię roślin — zakończył sarkastycznie.

— Już nie raz to robiłem, no i poza tym żadnej encyklopedii tutaj nie mam, dlatego powiedziałem, że akurat to zadanie odrobię w domu — powiedział Harry, zły na siebie, że w ogóle podjął temat, przecież wiedział, że Snape zawsze znajdzie okazję, żeby zrobić z niego idiotę.

Snape natomiast, słysząc końcówkę jego wypowiedzi, spojrzał na niego nieco uważniej.

_W domu._

Chłopak poznał Blacka dwa lata temu jako szaleńca i uciekiniera z Azkabanu. Po kilku minutach tejże „znajomości" cisnął w Severusa, hogwarckiego profesora, zaklęciem w obronie tego kundla. Rok później ryzykował życiem, bo wydawało mu się, że Black był w niebezpieczeństwie. A dzisiaj nazwał tę przeklętą posiadłość na Grimmauld Place swoim domem. Jak desperacko trzeba łaknąć namiastki rodziny, aby tak szybko i bezgranicznie kogoś… Czy Dumbledore nie widział, co się z jego Złotym Chłopcem działo? Gdyby Black rzeczywiście był winien czynów, którymi go obarczono, omamiłby Pottera i dostarczył Czarnemu Panu bez najmniejszego problemu.

— Cóż, wygląda na to, że zastąpiłem wspomnianą encyklopedię — leniwie stwierdził Snape po chwili ciszy. — Zabieraj się do pracy, z pomocą waszego podręcznika powinieneś napisać dobry wstęp. Jutro przyniosę ci lekturę dodatkową.

Przez głowę Harry'ego przebiegła przelotna myśl, że Snape jest lepszy od jakiegoś grubego tomiska i wolałby wysłuchać jego wykładu, aniżeli przedzierać się przez nudne rozdziały starej księgi. Później zaśmiał się pod nosem, gdy pomyślał o Hermionie, która pewnie dałaby wiele, aby mieć do dyspozycji profesora na czas odrabiania wakacyjnej pracy domowej.

o—o—o

Było niedzielne przedpołudnie, gdy w domu państwa Dursley rozbrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi. Brzęczenie trwało kilka sekund, dlatego Harry pomyślał, że po ulicy znowu wałęsali się jacyś szaleni domokrążcy albo fanatycy religijni. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie dzwoni tak długo!

— Chłopcze!

— Potter, ktoś mógłby do ciebie przyjść? — zapytał Snape.

— Żartujesz? — Harry założył stare kapcie. — Pewnie jacyś goście przyszli i sługa musi zrobić kawę.

— Ha… Harry! — wołanie ciotki Petunii nie zabrzmiało zbyt pewnie.

Spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni, po czym Harry wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Severus wstał i ostrożnie wyglądnął przez okno. Zmrużył oczy, gdyż nie dostrzegł żadnego obcego samochodu na podjeździe, a nie sądził, by goście Dursleyów podróżowali pieszo… choć możliwe, że to tylko ta stara sąsiadka odwiedziła Petunię w celu wymiany najważniejszych informacji, czyli plotek.

— Harry, słyszysz?! — głos pani Dursley zadrżał. Zachowywała się, jakby co najmniej opieka społeczna przyszła sprawdzić, czy jej siostrzeniec nie jest traktowany gorzej niż zwierzę. Cóż, wtedy spóźniliby się o dobrych kilkanaście lat.

Harry wyjrzał zza narożnika korytarza w dół schodów. Gdy dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę znajdującą się przy drzwiach wejściowych, szczęka opadła mu ze zdziwienia. Zbiegł do połowy schodów.

— Neville?!

Longbottom stał wyprostowany, ubrany w cienkie materiałowe spodnie i pasiastą koszulkę polo. Na jego twarzy i przedramionach widoczna była opalenizna. Lato w Wielkiej Brytanii było w tym roku bardzo słoneczne. Niestety, Harry nie miał okazji skorzystać z pięknej pogody.

— Cześć — przywitał się Neville.

Wyraźnie rozjuszony Vernon sapnął, a na bladej twarzy Petunii obrzydzenie mieszało się ze strachem.

— Zabierz go do swojego pokoju… — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby Dursley. — Ale zaraz ma się stąd wynosić…

Wystarczyło jedno groźniejsze spojrzenie Neville'a, aby bojowo nastawiony Vernon cofnął się o krok. Zaistniała sytuacja była dla Harry'ego jedną wielką abstrakcją. Jego przyjaciel z dormitorium może i stał się pewniejszy siebie po wydarzeniach w ministerstwie, ale czegoś takiego Harry się po nim nie spodziewał. Poza tym co u licha Neville robił w Little Whining?

Nie miał czasu na zastanowienie, gdyż jego gość zaczął się wspinać po schodach. Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie, gdy znalazł się na górnym korytarzu i z przejęciem wyszeptał:

— Co ty tu robisz? Zwariowałeś?

— Ja? — zapytał retorycznie Longbottom. — To raczej oni zwariowali! — Pytaniem było o jakich „onych" chodziło. — Zostawić cię u tych mugoli, kiedy Sam-Wiesz-Kto i śmierciożercy są na wolności. Żadnej ochrony tutaj nie ma! Wystarczy nacisnąć guzik i już cię mugole do środka zapraszają… no może ci twoi raczej niechętnie, ale tylko pokazujesz różdżkę i…

— Neville, słuchaj, musisz stąd iść, okej? Miło mi, że się… eee… martwisz, ale…

— Kto to?

Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył kuzyna wyglądającego zza drzwi sypialni. Wspaniale.

— Kolega ze szkoły.

— Aha. — Dudley był wyraźnie zaskoczony. — Cześć. — I wrócił z powrotem do pokoju, w którym praktycznie non-stop przesiadywał. Z przerwami na toaletę i posiłki, rzecz jasna.

— Harry, może nie będziemy stali na korytarzu, co?

Harry zamarł. Przecież nie mógł wpuścić przyjaciela do środka!

— Proszę cię, po prostu wracaj do domu. Naprawdę jest wszystko w porządku, Neville.

— To ja ciebie proszę. Gdzie jest twój pokój? — Chłopak obszedł przyjaciela. — Tutaj?

— Nie! — Harry doskoczył do Neville'a. — To znaczy… — Nie wiedząc, co robić, po prostu zapukał, w razie gdyby Snape jeszcze nie zorientował się, że musi zniknąć z pola widzenia.

— Yyy, Harry? Mugole pukają, wchodząc do siebie? Nie wiedziałem.

Harry poczerwieniał na twarzy i powoli otworzył drzwi, wzdychając z ulgą, gdyż ślad po Snapie zaginął.

— Ładny pokój. — To prawdopodobnie maniery wpajane od małego przez babcię Augustę nakazały Neville'owi taktownie skłamać. — Wiesz, może nie jakiś wielki, ale… czysty i taki… prosty, ale przecież czego więcej chłopakowi potrzeba, nie? He, he.

Jednak lokator komplementowanego pomieszczenia nie za bardzo słuchał monologu przyjaciela, zbyt zajęty wymachiwaniem rękoma w pobliżu łóżka.

— Harry? Dobrze się czujesz? Odpędzasz nargle czy coś? — zażartował w końcu.

Potter pokręcił głową.

— Siadaj, Neville, chociaż naprawdę lepiej by było, jakbyś sobie poszedł.

— Dzięki, stary. To bardzo miłe z twojej strony — stwierdził, nie korzystając z zaproszenia, pomimo iż Harry usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

— Wiesz, co mam na myśli.

— Wysłuchaj mnie. — Powaga i determinacja, którą Harry widział kilka minut temu, powróciła na twarz Longbotttoma. — Nie mogłem uwierzyć, gdy usłyszałem w pociągu, że wysyłają cię do wujostwa, do bezbronnych mugoli, kiedy, bądźmy szczerzy, mamy wojnę! Rozmawiałem z babcią, zgodziła się, że to bardzo nierozważne ze strony Dumbledore'a… choć twierdziła, że na pewno nałożył odpowiednie zaklęcia na twój dom, ale, jak widzę, raczej nic tutaj nie ma, dlatego pójdziesz do mnie, Harry. Wiesz, nasza posiadłość jest dobrze strzeżona i w ogóle.

Z każdym kolejnym zdaniem Potterowi coraz bardziej kręciło się w głowie. Dobrze, że siedział.

— Neville, ty nic nie rozumiesz. Jestem tutaj tylko do końca miesiąca, poza tym na dom SĄ nałożone odpowiednie zabezpieczenia, uwierz mi.

— To ty mi uwierz! — Neville zamachnął się rękoma. — Śmierciożercy zaczęli znowu widoczniej działać, może w Proroku o tym nie piszą, ale wujek Algie niejedno już słyszał! No i ona, Harry, ona też tam gdzieś jest! Pomyśl! Ja… ja nas aportuję i…

— Aportujesz? Neville, przecież masz urodziny jeden dzień przede mną!

Chłopak się zawstydził i podniósł koszulkę, ujawniając wystającą z kieszeni różdżkę.

— Mojej mamy — powiedział dumnie. — Wyrejestrowana.

— Ty… używasz magii?

Skinięcie głową.

— Odkąd Sam-Wiesz-Kto powrócił, babcia powiedziała, że nikt, nawet niepełnoletni, nie jest bezpieczny i że powinien móc się bronić. Z wujkiem nauczyli mnie aportacji i, chociaż strasznie tego nie lubię, to bardzo przydatna umiejętność, wiesz? Nawet się ani razu nie rozszczepiłem.

— To świetnie, Nev, i uważam, że twoja babcia ma rację, ale obiecuję ci, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. — _Mieszkam z profesorem Snape'em, co ty na to?_, pytanie pozostało w głowie Pottera.

Neville zaczął kręcić się po pokoju.

— Nie, nie, szybko się spakuj, każ Hedwidze polecieć do posiadłości Longbottomów i… — zastanowił się. — W sumie, to nawet stąd możemy się aportować. — Pokiwał głową, przytakując własnemu stwierdzeniu.

Harry zbladł. Z tego, co powiedział mu Snape przy okazji wykładu o specjalnych świstoklikach, wynikało, że skończyłoby się to tragicznie.

Nagle usłyszeli ciche skrzypnięcie. Drzwi szafy uchyliły się.

O. Mój. Boże.

Z mebla wyszedł Snape.

Jak na zawołanie cała gryfońskość uleciała z Longbottoma. Profesor miał już zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale lekko trzęsący się Neville wykrzesał z siebie resztki odwagi, wyciągnął różdżkę i głośno krzyknął: — _Riddikulus!_

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że to dzieje się naprawdę.

o—o—o

— Powinieneś widzieć swoją minę. — Harry turlał się po łóżku, chichocząc. — Bezbłędne!

— Snape prychał zza książki. — Chociaż wiesz co? Neville też wyglądał przezabawnie, zwłaszcza gdy mówił — tutaj Harry odpowiednio zmodulował głos — „Harry, już samo to, że miałbyś bogina w szafie, byłoby przerażające, ale prawdziwy Snape?", tak jakby cię tutaj nie było. I ten kwik, gdy usłyszał twoje „ekhm"!

— Na Merlina, Potter, to już jest nudne.

— Nie. — Wyszczerzył się. — To nigdy nie stanie się nudne. Gdzie jest Colin i jego aparat, gdy jest potrzebny?

— Och, z pewnością wiesz, że czarodzieje mają coś lepszego niż aparaty do oglądania wspomnień — spokojnie stwierdził profesor, by następnie zapytać z podtekstem: — Jesteś zaznajomiony z myślodsiewniami, nieprawdaż?

Nastała niezręczna cisza.

Harry obrócił się w stronę ściany i narzucił na siebie kołdrę. Przepraszał Snape'a już niejednokrotnie i nie miał zamiaru robić tego po raz kolejny. Nawet jeżeli obecnie jego przeprosiny byłyby bardziej szczere niż kiedykolwiek.

o—o—o

_Harry,_

_Jest mi strasznie głupio za mój wczorajszy występ i mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że gdybym znał pewne szczegóły Twojego pobytu u mugoli, to bym się nie wtrącał. Współczuję Ci, przyjacielu, ale ze Snape'em z pewnością jesteś bezpieczny (mimo wszystko)._

_PS Dostałem szlaban za niewierzenie babci w sprawie dbania o Twoje bezpieczeństwo przez Dumbledore'a. Do kitu! :-( _

_Neville_.

Harry'ego rozbawiło użycie smutnej buźki, Neville z pewnością nauczył się jej z listów Hermiony. Jego przyjaciółka często stosowała takie znaczki, choć zdecydowanie częściej te uśmiechnięte. Zwłaszcza przy akapitach dotyczących pracy domowej.

— Od tego małego imbecyla, jak mniemam?

— Neville nie jest imbecylem.

— Z pewnością — rzucił obojętnie Snape.

— Nigdy nim nie był — Harry zaczął bronić przyjaciela — a poza tym od dłuższego czasu radzi sobie znacznie lepiej! — Wcale nie ubarwiał, po prostu stwierdzał fakt.

— Nie twierdzę, że nie.

— To dlaczego nazywasz go imbecylem?

— Awansował.

Harry bezradnie jęknął. Stara, lekko już wyliniała sowa zahukała niecierpliwie, dlatego Harry podszedł do torby, wyciągnął z niej kawałek pergaminu, natomiast z szafki wziął stary długopis. Szybko napisał:

_W porządku, Neville. Może Snape nie jest najlepszym współlokatorem na świecie, ale zawsze można trafić gorzej, nie? Pozdrów swoją babcię i powiedz, że się nie gniewam._

_PS Snape twierdzi, że nawet jeżeli różdżka nie jest zarejestrowana, nie znaczy, że jest niewykrywalna, dlatego uważaj! _

_PPS Tak, ja też nie mogłem uwierzyć, że Snape się martwi ;-) _

_Harry_

Złożył list na pół i wsadził go w kieszonkę, którą sowa miała przywiązaną do tułowia. Oczywiście nie wspomniał Longbottomowi, że profesor wcale nie uważał swojej uwagi za troskę, tylko za wytknięcie głupoty.

Gdy wiekowy ptak, należący prawdopodobnie do pani Longbottom, wyleciał przez okno, Hedwiga wyglądała na zazdrosną, dlatego Harry postanowił wypuścić ją na nocne polowanie.

— Wybacz, mała, żadnych listów dla ciebie. — Z czułością podrapał ptaka po głowie.

— Już jest dość późno, a twoja sowa dawno nie latała, z pewnością będzie chciała porządnie rozprostować skrzydła. Zostawimy otwarte okno, jak będzie chciała, sama wróci.

— Dobra, to ja idę do łazienki.

Gdy wrócił po dziesięciu minutach, Snape wciąż siedział w fotelu, jeszcze nie przebrany w granatową, flanelową pidżamę.

— Um, Dursleyów nie ma — nieśmiało stwierdził Harry. — Jest poniedziałkowy wieczór, pamiętam, że często w ten dzień chodzili do kina, bo bilety są za pół ceny. Nie powinni wrócić jeszcze przez jakąś godzinę, więc jakbyś chciał, mógłbyś skorzystać z ich łazienki. Ja bym chyba zwariował, gdybym trzy razy dziennie musiał używać świstoklika, strasznie nie lubię tego uczucia.

Snape zdawał się rozważać propozycję.

— A twój kuzyn?

— Och, wydawało mi się, że widziałem światło dochodzące z jego pokoju, ale nie sądzę, by z niego wyszedł, a nawet jeśli? — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Najwyżej rzucisz na niego _Obliviate_.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nieumiejętnie rzucone zaklęcie zapomnienia może poważnie uszkodzić umysł człowieka? — poważnie zapytał profesor.

— Widziałem Lockharta, ale przecież ty z pewnością robisz to perfekcyjne.

Severus uniósł brew i, nie komentując dalej, wsadził do kieszeni spodni zminiaturyzowaną walizkę z rzeczami osobistymi.

— Dobrze, panie Potter, w takim razie przygotuj mi łóżko, a ja skorzystam z gościnności twojego wujostwa. Jestem pewien, że nie mieliby nic przeciwko, zwłaszcza Petunia.

Harry uśmiechnął się, choć nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Snape miałby się zwracać do jego ciotki po imieniu.

o—o—o

Nazajutrz zaskoczył go widok puchacza Hermiony i Świstoświnki Rona. Najwyraźniej Neville, myśląc, że jego przyjaciele znają prawdę, napisał do nich o Snapie.

Weasley na pół strony wyrażał wyrazy głębokiego współczucia, plując jadem, oraz zapewnił, że gdyby znał całą prawdę, zrobiłby wszystko, by Harry zamieszkał w Norze; zaoferował także ratunek w postaci kolejnej przejażdżki latającym Fordem.

Jego przyjaciółka natomiast ucieszyła się, że Harry jest bezpieczniejszy i że najwyraźniej nieźle się ze Snape'em dogaduje, gdyż Neville nie wspomniał o żadnych trwałych urazach.

Odpisał im krótko, podczas gdy Snape komentował gryfońską dyskrecję Longbottoma.

o—o—o

_Czas naprawdę szybko mija_, pomyślał Harry, gdy usłyszał, przygotowując śniadanie, rozmowę wujostwa o premii Vernona na koniec miesiąca, którą miał dostać za jedenaście dni.

Jeszcze niecałe dwa tygodnie i opuści dom na Privet Drive.

Już nigdy nie będzie nakładał smażonych jajek na talerz wuja. Koniec z wysłuchiwaniem warczenia ciotki Petunii, która rzekomo była siostrą jego matki. Żadnego Dudziaczka, który nawet jeśli ostatnio nie zalazł Harry'emu za skórę, to robił to na przestrzeni lat wystarczająco często, by Potter za nim nie tęsknił.

Jeszcze niecałe dwa tygodnie i nie będzie dzielił pokoju ze Snape'em. Miał wrażenie, że ten fakt powinien go bardziej ucieszyć.

— Nie podoba mi się, że tak rzadko wychodzi, to zdrowy chłopak, powinien być na dworze, wychodzić z kumplami, czy z dziewczyną… — powiedział Vernon, przeżuwając jedzenie.

Harry zalał wrzątkiem kawę w dzbanku i, krzątając się po kuchni, udawał, że nie podsłuchuje.

— Ach, daj mu spokój Vernonie, to na pewno taki przejściowy okres.

— Ale i tak mi się to nie podoba, odkąd ten… — Dursley ściszył ton, ale Harry, wytężając słuch, i tak wszystko słyszał. — …Piers wyjechał, siedzi tylko na komputerze. Może jednak nie powinniśmy mu zakładać tych intre…, no, sama wiesz.

— Internetu, Vernon — podpowiedziała Petunia. — Potrzebny mu był do szkoły, przecież wiesz, że jest bardzo nowoczesna — dodała z dumą w głosie.

Harry przewrócił oczami. Oczywiście, Dudziaczek chodzi do najlepszej szkoły.

— Ale w wakacje nie ma zajęć, a sama w nocy słyszałaś, że z kimś tam grał w tę grę, co dostał od Marge za zdanie prawa jazdy. — Przełknął kawałek bekonu. — Myślisz, że z nim?

— Vernon, to jest jego przyjaciel, wyjechał na drugi koniec kraju, normalne, że jakoś muszą utrzymać kontakt.

— Ale sama słyszałaś, co ludzie mówili… wiem, że nie zawsze trzeba wierzyć w plotki, ale… ten chłopak to już nie jest odpowiednie towarzystwo. Ucieszyłem się, kiedy wyjechał.

To mogło wyjaśniać, dlaczego Dudley tak rzadko wychodził z domu. Pewnie jego gang rozpadł się po wyjeździe jednego z członków. _Wszystkie dzieci z pewnością odetchnęły z ulgą – ich słodycze i kieszonkowe są już bezpieczne_, z przekąsem pomyślał Harry.

— Tak, słyszałam i też mi się to nie podoba, ale nie mogę zabronić synowi zadawania się z przyjacielem tylko na podstawie plotek. Poza tym nikt nie zobaczy ich razem przez komputer… — Pani Dursley zmarszczyła brwi. — Musiałam już tej starej Willingthon skłamać, że Dudley musi unikać słońca przez zawroty głowy.

Vernon podrapał się po brodzie i ciężko westchnął.

— Sam zaraz ich dostanę, już mnie zaczyna boleć. Chłopcze, kawa!

Harry wystraszył się i prawie wypuścił z ręki filiżankę. Odetchnął z ulgą i stawiając naczynie na stole nalał do niego gorący napój.

— Co tak długo? Hę? — sapnął Vernon.

— Dobrze, odstaw dzbanek na blat, weź sobie bułkę i marsz do pokoju, sama posprzątam — rozkazała mu Petunia. — Później cię zawołam, trawę trzeba skosić.

— Wiesz co, kochanie? Myślę, że Dudley może to zrobić… — znacząco spojrzał na małżonkę.

Ta pokręciła głową, ale na końcu skinęła.

— No i co stoisz jak taki kołek? A może nie jesteś głodny?

W zasadzie to mógłby pogardzić tą suchą bułką. W pokoju czekał na niego pudding od Zgredka, ale miał wrażenie, że ciotka podejrzliwie na niego spogląda, gdy nie rzuca się łapczywie na resztki, które mu oferuje.

— Trudno, żebym nie był — podszedł do chlebaka i wyciągnął maślaną bułkę z makiem. Ulubione pieczywo Dudleya, zwłaszcza, gdy było posmarowane Nutellą.

W chwili, w której wyszedł z kuchni, szepty wujostwa wznowiły się. Zaciekawiła go ta sprawa z Polkissem. Czyżby znowu napadł na jakiegoś pięciolatka albo staruszkę i w końcu ktoś go złapał? Tylko, czy wyjeżdżałby z takiego powodu? Harry przerwał rozmyślania, bo w sumie ten idiota mało go interesował.

o—o—o

Obudził się mokry od potu. Jego serce biło jak opętane, przez co trudniej było mu złapać oddech. Jęknął najciszej, jak tylko był w stanie. To nie koszmar doprowadził go do tego stanu, wręcz przeciwnie.

W pokoju było szaro, słońce ledwo zaczęło wstawać. Ku uciesze Pottera, jego tymczasowy współlokator jeszcze spał.

Odkąd mieszkał z profesorem, zdarzały mu się już „nastoletnie poranki". Jedynym pocieszeniem był fakt, że nie były one tak częste, jak jeszcze rok temu. Tylko że wtedy dzielił przestrzeń z rówieśnikami i żaden z nich nie ważył się śmiać ze stanu, którego sami doświadczali. Natomiast ze Snape'em nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Przewrócił się na bok i ścisnął nogi.

_Leżeć. Gumochłony. Leżeć. Gumochłony. Leżeć._

Dzięki niezbyt przyjemnej wizji i luźnym spodniom problem Harry'ego nie był aż tak tragiczny. Ale by całkowicie go zażegnać, musiał wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce.

— Merlinie, Potter, jest jeszcze wcześnie, nie wierć się jak owsik, tylko śpij. Harry zamarł. Cholera, teraz będzie mu dużo trudniej czmychnąć niezauważonym do łazienki.

— Już się wyspałem. — Ziewnął, jak gdyby w kontraście do swoich słów. — Eee, muszę do toalety.

— To idź i nie marudź. — Chłopak zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do wczesno-porannych humorów Snape'a. — Jak masz bardziej skomplikowaną — tutaj Severus odpowiednio zaakcentował swoją wypowiedź — potrzebę, to tym bardziej załatw ją poza pokojem.

Matko, Snape'owi chyba całkiem obce było poczucie przyzwoitości.

Czerwony na twarzy Harry wypalił:

— Owszem, muszę kupę. — Po czym miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

Usłyszał szelest pościeli i coś, co, mógłby przysiąść, brzmiało jak „Albusie, na coś ty mnie skazał?". Kątem oka zauważył, że Snape odwrócił się do ściany.

Szybko wstał z łóżka, założył okulary i, otwierając cicho drzwi, wyszedł na korytarz. Nie miał zamiaru obudzić wujostwa, życie było mu miłe, dlatego, dosłownie na paluszkach, prześlizgnął się do toalety.

Ściągnął dres do połowy ud i usiadł na klozecie. Po tym wszystkim jego penis już wcale nie wyglądał na wybitnie pobudzonego, ale Harry doskonale wiedział, że wystarczy mu tylko odrobina zachęty. Objął go dłonią, wiedział, że powrót do pokoju „po", będzie równie żenujący, co samo wyjście, ale… teraz to nie było istotne.

Przed oczami zarysowała mu się zaskakująca wizja.

Czarne, materiałowe spodnie, dopasowane na tyle, by móc stwierdzić jak długie i zgrabne nogi odziewały. Nogi te zakończone były nagimi, jakże zadbanymi i kształtnymi stopami. Palce o równo przyciętych paznokciach. Dwie ciemnoniebieskie żyły prześwitujące spod bladej skóry.

Harry stłumił jęk. Boże, to było chore! Owszem, stopy Snape'a prześladowały go od początku wakacji, ale nigdy, nigdy… ach! Chociaż w sumie to tylko nogi. Równie dobrze mogłyby należeć do dziewczyny, prawda? Taa, zwłaszcza z penisem pomiędzy nimi.

Ciało Harry'ego zalała fala spełnienia, jedynie w żołądku czuł nieprzyjemny ucisk. Mógłby w końcu przyznać, chociaż przed samym sobą, że myśl o czymś kobiecym działała na niego równie mocno jak gumochłon.

Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi od łazienki, wiedział, że ma kłopoty – światło na korytarzu było włączone, a on przecież nie zapalał tam lampy.

Silnym pociągnięciem został przyszpilony do ściany.

— Ty! — Veron pochylił się nad nim. — Mały niewdzięczniku… Chociaż, czego ja się spodziewałem po kimś twojego rodzaju?! — Gruba twarz zatrzęsła się, a ręka jeszcze mocniej wbiła się w skórę Harry'ego. — Zmieniliśmy ci drzwi, mogłeś jeść, pić i korzystać z łazienki, narażając nas na koszty i wszystkim, czego od ciebie wymagaliśmy, było przystosowanie do odpowiednich godzin… ale nie! — ryknął. — Ty obrzydliwy pomiocie, zaczynasz się panoszyć po domu jak ci się tylko podoba! Zero dyscypliny, tego was uczą w tej szkole dla dziwaków, hę?

Harry zacisnął wargi w cienką linię i patrzył wujowi prosto w oczy – nie zamierzał się kulić, jak wtedy, kiedy był dzieckiem.

— Jesteś tak samo żałosny jak twoi nic nie warci rodzice.

Miarka się przebrała.

— Sam nie jesteś nic wart.

— Co powiedziałeś?

— Słyszałeś — powiedział Harry, patrząc z politowaniem na Dursleya. — Jesteś głupi, ale chyba jeszcze nie głuchy, prawda?

Vernon wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć. Otwartą dłonią wymierzył silny cios w twarz chłopaka, którego zmuszony był przygarnąć naście lat temu.

Harry'emu udało się utrzymać równowagę, jednakże jego okulary zsunęły się z nosa, spadając na podłogę. Ból pulsujący po lewej stronie twarzy sprawił, że zakręciło mu się w głowie.

— Zejdź mi z oczu — wycedził Dursley.

Na trzęsących się nogach Harry podniósł okulary i powstrzymując zalewającą go falę złości, która mogłaby spowodować wybuch niekontrolowanej magii, wrócił do pokoju. Nie zamierzał tracić ani grama energii na Vernona. Nie był tego wart.

Naciskając klamkę do swojej sypialni, zauważył ciotkę Petunię, stojącą w szlafroku i papilotach zakręconych we włosach. Jej wzrok był pusty.

W pokoju przywitał go stojący, już ubrany w popielatą koszulę i ciemne spodnie, Snape. Harry spuścił wzrok, czuł, że jego twarz zrobiła się cała czerwona, bał się i zarazem wstydził spojrzeć na profesora, który musiał wszystko słyszeć.

Wtedy ten chwycił go za podbródek i uniósł twarz.

— Potter — powiedział miękko, oglądając „dzieło" Vernona.

— To nic takiego.

— Stój i nic nie mów.

Za jednym machnięciem różdżki niewielki kuferek stojący na parapecie wrócił do swoich rzeczywistych rozmiarów. Z jego wnętrza został wyjęty słoik z zieloną maścią, którą Snape nabrał na palce.

— Zdejmij okulary — polecił chłopakowi. — Ten specyfik uśmierzy pieczenie, a przede wszystkim sprawi, że twarz nie spuchnie, ani nie zsinieje.

Koniuszki palców dotknęły zranionego policzka, a następnie zaczęły wsmarowywać maść. Harry zadrżał. Czuł, jak jego puls przyśpiesza, a oddech staje się skrócony.

— Nie widzę zbyt wiele bez okularów — wyszeptał.

— To dobrze — odpowiedział Severus równie cicho.

Ale Harry wcale tak nie uważał. Chciał zobaczyć, czy na twarzy profesora widoczna była troska, którą słyszał w głosie.

— Mam nadzieję — Snape wciąż gładził skórę Gryfona — że nigdy nie wierzyłeś w słowa tych mugoli. — Harry wypuścił ciężko powietrze. — Nigdy nie byłeś i nie będziesz dziwakiem, a twoi rodzice… — Severus przerwał swoją myśl.

Harry wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, powstrzymując pragnienie, by odwzajemnić dotyk i wskazał swoje ramie, odsuwając koszulkę.

— Jeszcze tutaj. — Jego głos się łamał. — Nie chcę… Nie chcę mieć śladu.

— Dobrze.

o—o—o

Harry złapał rzuconą w jego stronę gazetę z refleksem godnym szukającego.

— Dzisiaj nie rozwiązujemy krzyżówki?

— Rozwiązujemy? — prychnął Severus. — Liczba mnoga to spore wyolbrzymienie, Potter. Przypominam, że z reguły twoja odpowiedź ogranicza się do „eee".

— Bez przesady. — Harry otworzył Proroka na ostatniej stronie, gdzie zazwyczaj znajdują się łamigłówki.

„**Specjalne wydanie krzyżówki z okazji 500-lecia Armat z Chudley"**

— O, to chyba dzisiaj zamienimy się rolami — stwierdził Harry, wyraźnie rozbawiony.

— Nie, ty będziesz cicho, a ja będę kończył plan zajęć dla drugiego roku — mruknął Snape.

— Trener Armat, z którym drużyna zdobyła ostatnie Mistrzostwo Ligi?

— Potter, cicho bądź.

Wywołany spojrzał na profesora spode łba i uśmiechnął się, zapisując odpowiedź.

o—o—o

Od czasu incydentu z Vernonem Harry korzystał z łazienki pod nadzorem ciotki. Snape nie chciał się zgodzić na zakładanie peleryny-niewidki i chodzenie na wieczorną toaletę z Harrym, twierdząc, że nie zdążyliby obaj wziąć prysznica poganiani krzykami Petunii. Potterowi jako rozwiązanie przyszło na myśl wspólne mycie, ale tę propozycję zostawił dla siebie. Zbeształ swoją wyobraźnie za podsuwanie mu takich pomysłów.

Tak więc Snape znowu zaczął regularnie korzystać ze świstoklików. Harry wzdrygał się za każdym razem, gdy profesor, wirując, znikał. Chyba nigdy nie wyzbędzie się uczucia niepokoju wobec tego rodzaj transportu.

Wtedy też uświadomił sobie, że od kilku dni nie skreślał kolejnych pozycji w kalendarzu. Jednak gdy spojrzał na niego, zauważył, że wszystko się zgadzało – nietkniętych zostało już tylko pięć dób. Ostatni tydzień został zakreślony czarnym atramentem Snape'a.

Widok równych i schludnych krzyżyków z nieznanych powodów go zasmucił. Miał ochotę zerwać kalendarz i podrzeć go na malusieńkie kawałki.

Oczywiście pragnął opuścić Privet Drive i nigdy więcej nie oglądać Dursleyów, ale… w środku czuł, że nie chce, by ten miesiąc dobiegł końca

Impulsywnie zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i przesunął się na koniec łóżka, który przylegał do szafy. Z szybko bijącym sercem oderwał przyklejony starą taśmą pergamin.

— Potter?

Czerwień rozlała się na policzkach chłopaka.

— Już tak niewiele zostało, że nic o tym nie musi przypominać.

Po chwili namysłu Snape odpowiedział:

— W rzeczy samej.

o—o—o

— Harry? — Zza drzwi dobiegał głos Dudleya. — Harry? — Pukanie.

Snape wstał z fotela i zmniejszył go do odpowiednich rozmiarów. Rozejrzał się.

— Błagam, tylko nie do szafy. — Wspomnienie rozbawiło Pottera, ale stukanie nie ustawało, dlatego szybko wyciągnął pelerynę niewidkę z kufra. — Trzymaj.

Harry otworzył drzwi.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał.

— Co? — Dudley wyglądał na zagubionego. — Nie, nie. Mogę wejść?

— Po co?

— Na chwilę.

Jego kuzyn nigdy nie wpadał na pogawędki. Dziwne.

— Hmm, co porabiasz? — Jedyny syn państwa Dursley rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i usiadł na łóżku.

— Nic, zrobiłem obiad, później zaniosłem ci go do pokoju i mogłem zjeść resztę suchych ziemniaków, popijając wodą z kranu. — Harry oparł się o ścianę i skrzyżował ręce.

Obserwował, jak Dudley wyciąga coś z kieszeni.

— Chcesz Snickersa?

— Dudley, czego chcesz? — zapytał, patrząc podejrzliwie na batonik.- ds. –

— Wiem, że to dziwne, ale… przepraszam.

— Nie rozumiem.

Dudley głośno westchnął.

— Pewnie nie wiesz, ale mama Piersa zmarła w tym roku, a że jego stary odszedł od nich, jak Piers miał sześć lat, musiał zamieszkać z wujem, bratem matki, w Liverpoolu.

Harry słuchał kuzyna w ciszy i zastanawiał się, czy ludzie naprawdę byli tacy wstrętni i obgadywali Piersa tylko dlatego, że stał się sierotą. Mimo wszystko podejrzewał, że coś jeszcze było na rzeczy.

— I kiedy się dowiedziałem, że nie może sam mieszkać, bo jest niepełnoletni i do kogo idzie… przestraszyłem się. Co, jeśli będzie traktowany tak jak…

— Ja? — dokończył za kuzyna Harry.

— Ta.

Potter podszedł do okna i oparł ręce na parapecie, na którym stały miniaturowe meble Snape'a. Przełknął ślinę. Może powinien przyjąć wyciągniętą dłoń Dudleya? I tak niedługo miał opuścić Privet Drive.

— Batonik nie zmieni tego co było, ale… — trudno mu było znaleźć odpowiednie słowo — doceniam.

Dudley pokiwał głową i uderzył dłońmi o uda.

— Pewnie nie macie tam Snickersów, co? — zapytał, co bardzo zaskoczyło Harry'ego. Jego kuzyn nie rozmawiał o magii, miał alergię na wszystko co było z nią związane.

— Nie, ale są na przykład czekoladowe żaby — parsknął śmiechem na wspomnienie swojej pierwszej przygody z tym smakołykiem.

— No, my mamy przecież chyba wszystkie możliwe zwierzęta — stwierdził lekceważąco.

Harry miał ochotę przewrócić oczami, ale się powstrzymał.

— Ale wiesz, te zachowują się jak żywe.

— Że niby uganiacie się za jedzeniem? — Dudley podrapał się po głowie.

Czarodziej pokiwał głową.

— Zdarza się.

— Dziwne.

— Jak na dziwaka przystało — sarkastycznie przytaknął.

Kuzyn Pottera wstał z łóżka.

— Nie miałem tego na myśli!

— Wiem.

— Och… — Dudley wsadził ręce do kieszeni bluzy i patrzył na podłogę, wyraźnie nie radząc sobie z niezręczna ciszą. — Dobra, no to… wszystko se wyjaśniliśmy, nie? To idę, umówiłem się z Piersem na dokończenie partii w Heroesy. Miażdżę go swoim bastionem. — Najwyraźniej był z siebie bardzo zadowolony. — Piers jest czasem strasznym noobem.

Harry nie do końca rozumiał kuzyna. Nigdy nie miał okazji zagrać w jakąkolwiek grę komputerową.

— Powodzenia — powiedział po prostu, odprowadzając Dudleya pod drzwi.

— Ee, a ten gość już tu nie przesiaduje? — Rozejrzał się ostatni raz przed wyjściem.

— C-co?

— Nie martw się, nic nie powiedziałem — szybko zapewnił Dursley i zniknął z pokoju.

— Zaraz zwymiotuję.

Ale Harry zdawał się nie słyszeć komentarza Snape'a. Rozmowa z kuzynem była bardzo dziwna i niezręczna, ale także, na swój sposób, kojąca.

o—o—o

Ostatniej nocy bolała go blizna, pierwszy raz od czasu wydarzeń w Departamencie Tajemnic. Harry zauważył, że również Snape zmaga się z własną pamiątką po Czarnym Panie. Dopiero wtedy zaczął zastanawiać się nad rolą szpiega, którą Snape przecież nadal sprawował. Chyba.

Harry wcale się nie zdziwił, gdy profesor przyniósł list z łazienki, z której zawsze korzystał.

_Drogi Severusie! Drogi Harry!_

_Jak Wam mijają wakacje? Jestem pewien, że wspaniale._

_Syriuszowi udało się załatwić formalności, a już jutro Zakon będzie pracował nad zaklęciami ochronnymi, by Kwatera Główna stała się jeszcze bardziej bezpieczna. Ten list jest nie tylko informacją, ale także czasowym świstoklikiem, który przeniesie Was do zaułka niedaleko Grimmauld Place dokładnie 29 lipca o godzinie dziesiątej, czyli dwa dni wcześniej niż pierwotnie planowaliśmy. Zatem nacieszcie się swoim towarzystwem, moi drodzy chłopcy, dopóki jeszcze możecie, i do zobaczenia!_

_AD_

Pozostały im jeszcze trzy dni.

o—o—o

Harry w życiu nie pomyślałby, że swój ostatni wieczór w domu na Privet Drive spędzi siedząc na salonowej kanapie ze Snape'em, oglądając „Gwiezdne Wojny".

— Ta ich moc Jedi to trochę takie nasze Wingardium Leviosa albo Accio — stwierdził Harry, przeżuwając słone orzeszki ziemne.

— Ten Luke Skywalker to trochę taki nasz Harry Potter.

— Ha, ha.

Chociaż idąc tym tropem, księżniczka Leia i Han Solo byliby Ronem i Hermioną, a mistrz Yoda… Dumbledore'em – ekscentrycznością z pewnością sobie dorównywali.

Film trwał, Rebelia walczyła z Imperium w epickiej bitwie, ale uwaga chłopaka skupiała się głównie na Snapie.

— _Obi-Wan nigdy ci nie powiedział, co stało się z twoim ojcem._

— _Powiedział mi dosyć. To ty go zabiłeś!_

— _Nie. To ja jestem twoim ojcem._

— _Nieeee… !_

Ten zwrot akcji, rodem z południowoamerykańskiej telenoweli, bardzo zaskoczył Harry'ego, przez co prawie zakrztusił się słonym orzeszkiem. Odchrząknął.

— Wcale nie jest podobny do mnie, no chyba że Voldemort jest moim ojcem… — Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, jak makabrycznie zabrzmiał ten żart.

Obaj spojrzeli na siebie z pewnym przerażeniem, ale po chwili Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, by następnie wyszczerzyć się i wybuchnąć śmiechem, który okazał się zaraźliwy. W ten oto sposób salon państwa Dursleyów wypełniła atmosfera spontanicznej radości.

Luke Skywalker przeżywał osobistą tragedię, a nasi bohaterowie jeden z najzabawniejszych momentów w życiu.

Miska z przekąską spadła z kanapy, rozsypując na dywan całą swą zawartość.

Dystans między dwoma mężczyznami zmalał, a ich dłonie otarły się. Zamilkli, patrząc sobie w oczy, które migotały wieloma przeżywanymi emocjami. I wtedy byli bliżej siebie niż kiedykolwiek. Każdy z nich mógł poczuć oddech drugiego, zatracić się w cieple, którym emanowały ich ciała. Nagle Snape zaczął się wycofywać, ale Harry wcale nie chciał utracić tej chwili. Nachylił się ku odsuwającemu się mężczyźnie, lecz starczyło mu odwagi tylko na muśnięcie ustami kościstego policzka. Severus spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Potter zagryzł wargę, nie mając pojęcia, co powiedzieć.

Jakby dla rozładowaniu napięcia zadzwonił telefon stacjonarny, grając tylko jeden sygnał. Oznaczało to, że Dursleyowie właśnie opuszczali mieszkanie ciotki Marge. Dudley obiecał w ten sposób ostrzec kuzyna.

Harry wyłączył telewizor, Severus posprzątał dywan za pomocą szybkiego zaklęcia. Światło zgasło, a z okien został ściągnięty czar iluzji.

o—o—o

Snape szturchnął śpiącego Harry'ego, który automatycznie wydał z siebie jęk niezadowolenia.

— Błagam… I tak już dzisiaj stąd znikam, niech se krzyczą ile chcą, nie mam ochoty jeszcze im śniadania robić…

— Panie Potter.

— Wystarczy Potter, choć Harry byłby mile widziany.

— Potter.

To nie nazwisko chciał usłyszeć.

— Słucham? — Odchylił powieki i ziewnął.

— Kaszlałeś w nocy, wypij ten eliksir, później możesz jeszcze pół godziny pospać — oznajmił Snape, trzymając w dłoni odkorkowaną fiolkę.

— Kaszlałem? — zdziwił się Harry. — Nie wydaję mi się…

— Ale mi tak, wypij.

Harry podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i przyjął miksturę od Snape'a.

— Pachnie znajomo…

— Pij. — Gryfon intensywnie myślał, przyglądając się fioletowej cieczy. Zniecierpliwiony profesor dodał: — Gdybym chciał cię otruć, już dawno bym to zrobił. Pij.

— Chcieć może i byś chciał, ale nigdy byś tego nie zrobił — zadziornie stwierdził Harry. — Zawsze ratowałeś mi skórę, tak więc: na zdrowie. — Pusta fiolka spadła na podłogę.

— Widzisz… Harry, gdybyś się bardziej przykładał do moich zajęć, skojarzyłbyś zapach lawendy z eliksirem z czwartego roku. — Severus odgarnął włosy z twarzy Harry'ego. — Z podstawową miksturą nasenną. — Delikatnie wyrwał czarny włos, który, trzymając go między koniuszkami palców, mierzył wzrokiem pełnym żądzy zemsty.

o—o—o

Zabrał ze stoły pusty talerz po zjedzonej jajecznicy, by następnie ostentacyjnie rozbić go o podłogowe kafelki.

— Co do… ?!

— Smakowało, drogi wujku?

— Czyś ty kompletnie oszalał, gówniarzu?! — Vernon wstał i doskoczył do niego, jednak zamarł, gdy poczuł wbijającą się w opasły brzuch różdżkę. — C-co… nie możesz! Nie wolno ci!

Prychnął.

— Pytam się, Dursley, czy ci smakowało? Pięć wielkich kurzych jaj, trzy plastry wiejskiej szynki i drobno pokrojona cebula, a wszystko usmażone na takiej ilości masła, że spokojnie starczyłoby na posmarowanie bochenka chleba.

— Pożałujesz… — wysyczała Petunia.

— I co dostanę za przygotowanie tak pysznego posiłku, droga ciociu, hm? Tę suchą kromkę kilkudniowego pieczywa? A na odrobinę wody sobie zasłużyłem… Petunio?

— K-kim jesteś?

— Kochanie, co ty… — zdziwił się Dursley.

Skierował Dursleya pod ścianę za pomocą różdżki i zwrócił się do siedzącej przy stole kobiety.

— Ciężko jest ci patrzeć w te oczy, co? — zakpił. — Zawsze im wszystkiego zazdrościłaś…

Na pociągłej twarzy pojawił się szok.

— ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!

Zacmokał.

— Nie… Koniec z wyżywaniem się na chłopaku za życiowe porażki, czyli za wszystko, czym jesteście.

— Oszalał! W końcu oszalał, jak to robią wszyscy ci dziwacy! — Czarna różdżka wbiła się w podwójny podbródek, który zadrżał. — Nie odważysz się!

— Vernon, cicho bądź.

— Oj, uwierz mi, Dursley, gdybyś był cokolwiek wart, zamachnąłbym się i poczęstował cię odpowiednią klątwą. — Groźba zawisła w powietrzu. — Jesteś zerem, ale mimo wszystko radzę ci posłuchać swojej mało szanownej małżonki, gdybym czasem zmienił zdanie i odżałował odrobinę swojej magii.

Purpurowy na twarzy Vernon głośno sapnął.

— Nigdy nie będziecie się starali skontaktować z Harrym Potterem. Powtarzam: nigdy — powiedział rozkazującym tonem, czekając, aż dotychczasowi opiekunowie Harry'ego skiną głową. — Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem ten wasz synalek nie wyrósł na aż tak wielką świnię, na jaką wygląda.

Zanim wyszedł z kuchni, ostatni raz spojrzał kpiąco na trzęsące się wujostwo Pottera i na pożegnanie powiedział:

— Zapytałem się… grzecznie, czy śniadanie smakowało, gdyż dzięki niemu spędzicie wspaniałe chwile w toalecie albo w szpitalu, trudno mi powiedzieć. — Chyba nigdy na tej młodej twarzy z blizną w kształcie błyskawicy nie pojawił się aż tak wredny uśmiech. — Żegnam i do zobaczenia nigdy, kochani ciociu i wujku.

o—o—o

W chwili, gdy poczuł ocucający, ostry zapach, wiedział, że był bardzo zły na Snape'a.

— Uśpiłeś mnie! — Gwałtownie wyskoczył z łóżka.

— Trafne spostrzeżenie. — Snape nie był pod wrażeniem spojrzenia Harry'ego, które mówiło „Dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, to zrobiłeś?". — A teraz ubieraj się, za dziesięć minut wyruszamy.

— C-co?! — Chłopak nie rozumiał zaistniałej sytuacji.

Wszystkie jego rzeczy były już spakowane, a klatka Hedwigi stała pusta.

— Snape! — Harry ponownie spojrzał na niego, tym razem z przerażeniem. — Coś ty zrobił?

— Nic, czym miałbyś się przejmować.

— O matko… — Potter przetarł oczy. — Muszę do łazienki.

— Wytrzymasz. Za osiem minut wyruszamy, za jakieś piętnaście będziesz już u Blacka.

— A… ty?

Snape nie odpowiedział, tylko wskazał na złożone i położone na kufrze ubrania, których Harry nie poznawał. Profesor odwrócił się w stronę okna, wyraźnie dając Gryfonowi czas na przebranie się.

— Umm… Chciałbym coś zostawić.

Napisał krótki pożegnalny list do kuzyna. Nie miał pojęcia, czy jeszcze kiedyś go zobaczy. Do notki dołożył trzy czekoladowe żaby (miał nadzieję, że choć jedną uda się Dudleyowi zjeść) oraz lizaka-kwaśniaka, którego znalazł gdzieś w zakamarkach swojego bagażu. Snape za pomocą zaklęcia wysłał paczuszkę prosto do sypialni Dudleya.

— Dwie minuty — oznajmił Snape.

Bagaże Harry'ego zminiaturyzowały się i trafiły wprost do kieszeni jego nowych jeansowych spodni.

— Minuta.

Harry chwycił za koniuszek kartki i zamknął oczy ze zdenerwowania. Poczuł silną dłoń na ramieniu, uniósł powieki i wszystko zaczęło wirować.

o—o—o

Widok rozpromienianego Syriusza, którego wygląd zbiega z Azkabanu opuścił na dobre, bardzo ucieszył Harry'ego. Pragnął usłyszeć „Witaj w domu, Harry" z ust swojego ojca chrzestnego, odkąd ten złożył mu obietnicę pod koniec trzeciego roku. Nigdy wcześniej jednak nie pomyślałby, że widok znikającego w płomieniach kominka profesora Snape'a go zasmuci.

— Cześć. — Usłyszał znajomy głos.

— Neville! A ty co tu robisz? — zaniepokoił się. — Coś się stało?

— Babcia jest w szpitalu. — Neville pokręcił głową, gdy zobaczył panikę w oczach przyjaciela. — Och, to nic poważnego, złamała trzy dni temu biodro. — Uśmiechnął się do ciągle zaniepokojonego przyjaciela. — Wiedziałem, że w końcu coś sobie zrobi w czasie tych wieczorków brydżowych.

— Witaj, Harry. — Remus również przyszedł się przywitać. — Pani Augusta powiadomiła profesor McGonagall, że ci okropni lekarze… — Mrugnął. — Przykuli ją do szpitalnego łóżka na dwa tygodnie i Neville jest bez opieki, bo jej brat wyjechał w delegację.

— Jakbym nie mógł przez te dwa tygodnie siedzieć w domu… — wymamrotał Longbottom.

— Bardzo dobrze zrobiła, nikt nie może być teraz sam, zgadzasz się ze mną, prawda Harry?

Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech.

o—o—o

— Syriuszu? — Harry wszedł do salonu.

— Co jest? Zgłodniałeś? Bez problemu możesz prosić o wszystko Stworka, kazałem mu tobie służyć jako nowemu mieszkańcowi szanownego — skrzywił się — domu Blacków.

— Nie, tylko Neville ma jutro urodziny, a ja nic dla niego nie mam…

— Hmm… — W niebieskich tęczówkach pojawił się blask. — Jest przed osiemnastą, na Pokątnej jeszcze byśmy coś dostali…

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Syriuszu — w głosie Lupina zabrzmiało ostrzeżenie.

— Psujesz zabawę, wiesz o tym?

— Przykro mi — stwierdził stanowczo Remus — ale nie byłoby zbyt rozsądne, abyście paradowali po głównej ulicy. Nie po to jesteśmy przezornie ostrożni.

Harry bardzo chętnie przeszedłby się wzdłuż ulicy Pokątnej i poczuł jej magię.

— Ale wiesz co, Harry? Jestem pewien, że Remus chętnie aportuje się i kupi coś od ciebie dla Neville'a… — Uśmiechnął się znacząco Syriusz. — Może dokupi coś jeszcze do swojego — odchrząknął — swoich prezentów.

Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Łapa zapewne otrzymałby cios między nogi.

— Mógłbyś? To może… — zamyślił się. — Jakiś przewodnik o specjalistycznej uprawie fiołka trójbarwnego?

— Świetnie będzie wyglądać na półce obok „Zakwaszanie gleby pod uprawę Mimbulus mimbletonia"

Tym razem Syriusz oberwał telepatyczną klątwą, jednakże chichot okazał się być skutecznym zaklęciem tarczy.

o—o—o

Trzydziestego lipca spędzili we czworo, celebrując siedemnaste urodziny Neville'a.

Harry'emu brakowało jednej osoby.

Z przyjemnością obserwował rozradowanego przyjaciela, który chłonął opowieści o Franku i Alicji.

Czasami Harry odpływał myślami do pustej sypialni.

Śmiał się, grając w eksplodującego durnia i popijając piwo kremowe.

Brakowało mu sarkastycznego komentarza na temat poziomu tejże rozrywki. W końcu czuł się jak w domu, ale przez ostatni miesiąc odkrył, że w tych czterech ścianach pragnie mieć coś więcej. Kogoś.

Przerażało go to.

o—o—o

Kiedy nazajutrz na Grimmauld przybyła pani Weasley z Ronem, Ginny i Hermioną, Harry'ego wypełniło przyjemne ciepło. Nie był już tym samym chłopakiem, dla którego dostanie nawet najmniejszego prezentu było czymś niespodziewanym, ale nadal nie wyzbył się radości z otrzymania choćby drobnostki, zwłaszcza, gdy była dana z serca — jak chociażby niezbyt smaczny tort od Hagrida.

— Nie martw się, kochanieńki, przywiozłam dla ciebie trzywarstwowe ciasto czekoladowo-malinowe. Owoce z naszego ogrodu pięknie obrodziły.

Południe spędzili zajadając się ciasteczkami, bo tort miał być podany dopiero wieczorem, podczas przyjęcia. Harry czuł się trochę przytłoczony i zażenowany, przecież dzień wcześniej Neville (którego obecność zaskoczyła przybyłych) nie miał żadnej dużej imprezy. Longbottom jednak najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko.

— O szesnastej mamy krótkie zebranie niewielkiego kręgu Zakonu, wtedy Artur przyjedzie z bliźniakami, którzy wyjątkowo zamkną swój biznes wcześniej — oznajmiła pani Weasley.

Harry dawno nie widział się z Fredem i George'em, chętnie też przywita się z panem Weasleyem, ale to informacja o spotkaniu Zakonu sprawiła, że jego serce zabiło szybciej.

Tak bardzo chciał zobaczyć Snape'a. Dowiedzieć się, czy ten miesiąc rzeczywiście zmienił ich relacje.

o—o—o

— Jesteś dorosły, szczeniaku! Lily i James byliby tacy dumni!

— Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry. Zaraz się rozpłaczę, wszyscy chłopcy już są dorośli…

— Och, Harry, życzę ci samych przyjemności i sukcesów, zdania wszystkich egzaminów.

— Stary, wybacz, obściskiwać cię nie będę. — Zgromadzeni goście się zaśmiali. — Ale wiesz, że dla swojego najlepszego kumpla mam same najlepsze i najszczersze życzenia.

Wysłuchiwał składanych życzeń i przyjmował podarunki z zakłopotanym uśmiechem.

— Och, jest i nasz solenizant! — Dumbledore wszedł do salonu, a za nim Moody, Kingsley, Tonks i… Snape. — Wszystkiego najlepszego, mój chłopcze.

— Najlepszego! — Wyszczerzyła się Nimfadora, a jej włosy stały się ognistoczerwone. — Gryfoniku. — Mrugnęła.

W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Snape podszedł do Harry'ego z obojętną miną, a ten musiał powstrzymywać się od ukazywania emocji, które nim targały. Serce miało ochotę wyskoczyć z jego piersi, kiedy profesor podał mu prezent, schludnie zapakowany w szary papier.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać i od razu rozpakował podarunek.

„**1000 czarodziejskich krzyżówek i łamigłówek".**

Chciał rzucić się na Snape'a i zacząć go całować jak szalony, nie w żaden policzek, tylko prosto w te cienkie usta, które już nie wykrzywiały się sarkastycznie na widok Cholernego Harry'ego Pottera. Musiał jednak ograniczyć się do skinięcia głową, które i tak okazało się być zbyt entuzjastyczne — większość zgromadzonych osłupiała. Syriusz nawet pogroził profesorowi, że ten może się wynosić, jeżeli ma zamiar szydzić z Harry'ego.

o—o—o

Harry był zły na Syriusza, który usadowił Snape'a na drugim końcu długiego stołu. Oczywiście jego ojciec chrzestny myślał, że robił w ten sposób nie tylko sobie, ale i chrześniakowi przysługę.

Cóż, Łapa bardzo się mylił.

W ten oto sposób Harry nie zamienił ze Snape'em ani jednego zdania podczas jedzenia tortu pani Weasley i słodkości autorstwa Stworka, który bardzo chętnie przygotował je dla zgrai zdrajców krwi, mieszańców i szlamy.

Po zakończeniu posiłku goście mieli przenieść się do salonu, w czym Harry widział szansę na choć krótką rozmowę z profesorem.

Niestety, bardzo się przeliczył.

Dumbledore podziękował za poczęstunek, jeszcze raz złożył mu najszczersze życzenia i pożegnał się. Ku uciesze jego przyjaciół, chwilę po dyrektorze przyjęcie opuścił także Snape.

Harry'emu z trudem przyszło udawanie ulgi, gdy nietoperz z lochów wreszcie opuścił przyjęcie. Ale prawdziwym wyzwaniem okazało się nie reagowanie na okropne docinki przyjaciół.

Odetchnął z ulgą dopiero, gdy bliźniacy zaczęli dokuczać Ronowi i Hermionie. Mógł wtedy spokojnie napić się kremowego piwa, pozwolić alkoholowi zdziałać cuda i cieszyć się ze swoich urodzin, spędzonych z przyjaciółmi.

o—o—o

_Oszalałem_, pomyślał Severus, _w wieku trzydziestu siedmiu lat w końcu straciłem zdrowy rozsądek_.

Nie złamał go ojciec kat i alkoholik. Przetrwał naukę w Hogwarcie z rówieśnikami szydzącymi z niego na każdym kroku. Przeżył służbę u megalomana i szaleńca. Od szesnastu lat był faszerowany cytrynowymi dropsami. Ale to miesiąc z Harrym Potterem sprawił, że zwariował. Przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu.

_Oczywiście, że zwariowałem! Co ja w ogóle sobie myślałem? Ach, no tak – nie myślałem._

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go skrzypnięcie drzwi.

o—o—o

W sypialni, którą Syriusz przygotował specjalnie dla niego, niczego z pozoru nie brakowało.

Dwudrzwiowa szafa na ubrania, której chyba nigdy nie zapełni, stała przy ścianie. Po drugiej stronie znajdował się regał na książki ze stojącymi na półkach pozycjami na temat quidditcha i obrony przed czarną magią. A jego łóżko spokojnie można by nazwać królewskim.

Ale co z tego?

Wiedział, że był niewdzięcznikiem, ale wolałby wracać do kilku metrów kwadratowych, jednej zniszczonej szafy, twardego łóżka. Do Snape'a.

Westchnął i podszedł do łóżka. I właśnie wtedy przeżył coś w rodzaju déjá vu – dostrzegł złocisty blask szybującej w powietrzu peleryny niewidki. A pod nią…

Harry osłupiał. Zastanawiał się, czy dwa kremowe piwa i odrobina ognistej mogły być źródłem halucynacji.

Czy Snape naprawdę wstał, stawiając BOSE stopy na perskim dywanie? Czy on rzeczywiście podszedł do niego i patrzył wzrokiem, przez który Harry czuł się jak cenny składnik eliksiru?

— Przez miesiąc nie potrafiłeś milczeć, ciągle o coś pytając, próbując nawiązać konwersację, a teraz nie masz nic do powiedzenia?

— Snape?

— Tak, zdaje się, że to ja.

— Ale dlaczego? Co to znaczy?

— Kto wie…

Z szybciej bijącym sercem Harry powiedział:

— Tęskniłem.

— To tylko dwa dni.

— Dwa dni niewiedzy. Dwa dni zastanawiania się, co ten miesiąc znaczył dla mnie… dla ciebie.

Severus nachylił się i spoglądając w oczy patrzące na niego zza okularów, pocałował Harry'ego w policzek, który pod wpływem warg stał się ciepły.

— Więcej — wyszeptał Harry.

— Hmm… Myślałem, że tak właśnie całujesz, Potter.

— Bałem się, że mnie przeklniesz, jak zrobię coś więcej.

— Myślisz, że mógłbym? — zapytał Snape.

— Mógłbyś, ale…

— Tak, nie zrobiłbym tego.

— Nie?

— Nie.

Wobec tego Harry, unosząc się na palcach, chwycił dłońmi twarz mężczyzny i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Z początku naparł ustami niezdarnie, jednak kiedy ogarnęło go uczucie euforii i podniecenia, jego wargi stały się śmielsze, a Severusowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak odpowiedzieć na pieszczotę.

— Okulary — wydyszał Harry, gdy oderwał się od pocałunku — nie są najwygodniejsze do całowania.

— Duży nos też nie pomaga.

Harry zaśmiał się, a Severus przypomniał sobie jak podniecający może być szczery śmiech.

— Wiesz, kiedyś nie podejrzewałem cię o poczucie humoru.

— Hmm… prawda — przytaknął Snape. — Zawsze podejrzewałeś mnie o coś zgoła innego.

Harry skrzywił się.

— Możemy o tym zapomnieć?

— Co w takim razie proponujesz?

— Mniej gadania, więcej… więcej tego — Krótki pocałunek. — Tego. — Zwinne ręce owinęły się wokół mężczyzny. — I tego. — Harry otarł się już podnieconym kroczem o udo Snape'a. — Tylko ze zdecydowanie mniejszą ilością ubrań.

Snape stłumił jęk.

— Bachor.

Harry ściągnął okulary i nie przejmując się tym, że wylądowały na podłodze, schował twarz między szyją a kościstym ramieniem. Głośno sapnął w bladą skórę, kiedy dwie dłonie zaczęły badać jego plecy. Podniósł ręce. Pasiasta koszulka wylądowała na ziemi.

Nigdy się w ten sposób nie obnażał, pragnąc bliskości drugiej osoby. Nie był ideałem, ale czuł, że ze Snape'em nie musi nim być. Szybko zapomniał o wstydzie, po prostu dał się ponieść chwili.

Ciężko dysząc, zaczął rozpinać maleńkie guziki koszuli Snape'a.

— Jak dobrze, że nie masz na sobie profesorskiej szaty.

— Mniej gadania — szeptem przypomniał Severus. Jego dłoń znalazła się na wewnętrznej stronie młodzieńczego uda, podążała ścieżką prowadzącą do…

— Och… ! — Harry zadrżał i oparł ciężar ciała o Snape'a, zapominając o czarnych guziczkach. Jednym ruchem mężczyzna rozpiął rozporek jego spodni . Ręka dotarła do celu.

Harry nigdy przedtem nie czuł tak wielkiej chęci, by dojść. Ale to było za szybko, przecież potrzebował dłużej i więcej.

— Bła… ach! — Severus zaczął całować jego żuchwę, nie przestając pieścić członka. — Ja zaraz…

— Zrób to.

Nikt nie byłby w stanie sprzeciwić się tak cudownie wibrującemu, niskiemu głosowi. Harry nawet nie zamierzał próbować.

Doszedł, krzycząc i dziękując w duchu za zaklęcie wyciszające. Orgazm okazał się błogim wybawieniem. Jednak gdy fala ekstazy powoli wybrzmiewała, czuł się odrobinę zażenowany, stojąc oparty o ciało mężczyzny, ze spodniami spuszczonymi do kostek i mokrą plamą na bokserkach. Zacisnął dłonie na materiale granatowoczarnej koszuli, której guzików nawet nie zdążył do końca odpiąć.

— Idealny — usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu.

Harry jeszcze mocniej objął Severusa, a wciąż ukryta pod ubraniami erekcja mężczyzny przycisnęła się do jego podbrzusza.

Z odwagą godną Gryfona ściągnął swoje spodnie i wilgotną bieliznę. Pragnął odwzajemnić przyjemność, dlatego dokończył swoje wcześniejsze dzieło — rozpiął do końca koszulę Snape'a. Został powstrzymany nim zdążył zrobić coś więcej.

— Ale…

— Myślę, że czas do łóżka.

— Och.

— Tak, och.

Harry położył się na łóżku, nie za bardzo wiedząc, jak się zachować. Zastanawiał się, czy może powinien przykryć się kołdrą, ale przecież nie zamierzał spać, tylko… Właśnie, tylko co? Czy Snape zamierzał… zmierzał uprawiać z nim seks? _O słodki Merlinie!_ Harry nie miał zbyt wielkiego pojęcia na ten temat.

— Harry — głos Snape'a przyciągnął jego uwagę.

Spojrzał przed siebie i omalże się nie zachłysnął. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od całkowicie nagiego mężczyzny, a konkretnie od jego obnażonego członka. Penis Snape'a był taki jak reszta jego ciała — długi i smukły, a także blady, choć sama główka i para jąder były lekko zaróżowione.

Severus zagórował nad podnieconym Harrym i przyciągnął go do długiego pocałunku.

— Och, boże…

— Wystarczy „Severus".

— Och!

Ich penisy ocierały się o siebie w równym tempie, stymulując się wzajemnie i powodując niesamowite doznania.

Harry był całowany w szyję, obojczyk, aż w końcu język Snape'a dobrał się do wrażliwego sutka. Potter zadrżał i zachichotał.

— Łaskocze — wydukał, jęcząc przy tym z rozkoszy.

— Dotknij mnie.

Harry nawet się nie zawahał, automatycznie objął penisa i zaczął poruszać dłonią wzdłuż członu.

— Tak, dokładnie tak — wydyszał Snape'a, ciężko oddychając.

Po chwili nakrył dłoń Harry'ego swoja własną. Uchwycił razem ich dwa nabrzmiałe członki i nadał tempo wspólnemu ruchowi. Oboje byli na granicy orgazmu. Snape wytrysnął, drżąc i gdy Harry poczuł ciepłą spermę na swojej dłoni i penisie, wiedział, że sam również jest bliski spełnienia. Silna ręka Severusa zacisnęła się na jego jadrach i ten doszedł jeszcze intensywniej niż za pierwszym razem.

o—o—o

Obudziło go zapalone światło i ruch ciała leżącego obok.

— Merlinie, która godzina?

— Po czwartej.

Harry jęknął.

— Chyba nie zamierzasz jeszcze wstawać?

— Panie Potter, nie wydaję mi się, żeby twój szanowny ojciec chrzestny chciał mnie zobaczyć w twoim łóżku.

— On nie musi, ważne, że ja chcę, śpijmy dalej. — Harry przyciągnął Snape'a z powrotem do pozycji leżącej. — Poza tym, wydaję mi się, że w nocy przeszliśmy na ty, Severusie.

— A nie… — Snape pochylił się i wyszeptał Harry'emu prosto do ucha: — Boże?

— Ja pierdolę… — Potter już wcale nie miał ochoty na sen.

Snape odsunął się od niego.

— Raczej nie.

— Dlaczego?

— Na wszystko przyjdzie czas, Harry.

— Więc sugerujesz, że mamy czas?

— Nie wiem, a dla ciebie była to przygoda na jedną noc?

— Oczywiście, że nie! — natychmiastowo odpowiedział.

— Hmm… — wymruczał Severus, gładząc policzek Harry'ego.

— Wiesz, kiedy dowiedziałem się, że będziesz mnie pilnował na Privet Drive, byłem wściekły i przekonany, że czeka mnie najgorszy miesiąc w życiu. — Snape milczał. Harry kontynuował: — Ale w pewnym momencie zauważyłem, że wcale taki nie jest, aż w końcu okazało się, że wcale nie chcę, by lipiec dobiegł końca. Nagle twoje docinki zaczęły mnie bawić, uświadomiłem sobie, jak mało o tobie wiedziałem i… — Uśmiechnął się. — I chciałem… Chcę cię poznać jak najlepiej.

— Merlinie, ratuj przed sentymentalnymi Gryfonami.

Harry radośnie chrząknął.

— Naprawdę muszę już iść.

Harry wiedział, że Snape ma rację. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że chciał, by mężczyzna opuścił jego łóżko. Chwycił jego lewą rękę. Spojrzał na widniejący na przedramieniu tatuaż i z determinacją na twarzy przejechał koniuszkiem palca wzdłuż wijącego się węża. Severus wzdrygnął się, jednak nie uciekł przed dotykiem.

— Nie wiem, co nas czeka, ale na pewno nie dam mu odebrać sobie… nam… tego.

Severus nic odpowiedział, po prostu go pocałował.

Harry jęknął wprost w usta mężczyzny, który zdawał się zapomnieć o tym, że jeszcze przed chwilą chciał wyjść.

_Tak_, pomyślał, _ten miesiąc wcale nie był taki zły._


End file.
